


为什么乌鸦像写字台

by Yeahhey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahhey/pseuds/Yeahhey
Kudos: 3





	为什么乌鸦像写字台

“把发热的面颊，埋在柔软的积雪里一般， 想那么恋爱一下看看。 ” 

-

徐明浩最近有了烦恼。

在自己鼓起勇气的坦白之后，金珉奎似乎被打开了恋爱阀门，爱意闪着光涌出来，淹得徐明浩无时无刻闷着甜蜜的窒息感。金珉奎摇着尾巴明目张胆的凑近，在所有赤裸的目光里揪着手指把玩，在他人视线盲区里拱着颈窝讨要亲吻。低低的嗓音却像灌了桃浆，黏糊糊的凑过来:

“明浩，亲一下好不好？就一下。”

徐明浩推不开他，也舍不得推开他。他多么珍惜那份好不容易才属于自己的爱意，金珉奎好像贩卖阳光的人，如今却慷慨的把光与热洒向自己，把他从冰冷的黑夜里拉回来，把他狠狠地拥进怀里。

这是语言无法表达的感情，好像爱着一束光，一把火。

可是金珉奎不一样，他仿佛没有徐明浩那么深的心思，只是对于看起来表面肤浅的答案固执而坚定。他缠着徐明浩时，就一定会问:

“你为什么喜欢我？”

“说说嘛！为什么喜欢我。”金珉奎掰过正在床头看书的徐明浩，以无法逃离的距离将他锁在怀里，下巴抵着肩膀，冰凉的嘴唇凑上去碰碰徐明浩尖尖的耳骨，“明浩，告诉我。”

徐明浩没有回答他，只是在那双有力的胳膊里稍稍挣了一下，叹了一口气。夜色很浓，人们酣睡在甜蜜的梦里，而金珉奎却溜进徐明浩的怀里。“门锁好了吗？”徐明浩问他，眼睛却盯着身侧胡乱翻开的书页，有点躲避视线的意思。

金珉奎有点生气了，环着徐明浩的手臂紧了紧，在他脸颊上吧唧一口，嘟囔着说:“我锁了的。”滚烫的胸膛将两人的距离堵死，徐明浩仿佛被烫到似的身体一缩，心却软的一塌糊涂。他伸手去摸自己肩膀上的脑袋，轻轻上下揉了揉。

“为什么不告诉我，不是你先和我表白的吗？”金珉奎顺着徐明浩的手心拱了拱脑袋，然后突然发力把人转了过来，四条腿交叠在一起，就这面对面的姿势又把徐明浩揉进怀里。“是你问我要不要出来看星星的。”金珉奎揉着徐明浩迅速发红的耳尖，坏笑着看他在自己怀里羞赧的样子，装出委屈的语气来:“你还说，不看星星也行，先出来。”

“然后我就出来了，你说你喜欢我。”

“嗯？徐明浩，是不是你说的。”

徐明浩在他的急进的攻势下毫无反击之力，讨好似的仰起头轻轻啃了啃金珉奎的下巴。“是、是我说的。我喜欢你。”他眼角被金珉奎胡乱揉湿了，沾着水汽，可怜兮兮地抬着头，好像轻轻在念着: 放过我吧。

徐明浩是不常撒娇的，在爱情里也从来不是软弱的一方。金珉奎有时候甚至会稀里糊涂地觉得把他压在身下是委屈了他。可此时此刻，他感觉自己最后一口气都被抽离了，满心满眼都是可爱，吞了一下口水，就猛地把徐明浩翻身压下。

啃上那人香软的肩膀时，才舒了一口气，抬头恶狠狠地盯着他:

“才不会放过你。”

亲吻铺天盖地地落下来，在皎色的皮肤上烫出花来，最后终于咬上徐明浩颤抖的舌尖。爱欲在金珉奎滴嗒而下的汗水里蒸腾，雾湿了徐明浩的眼睛。床板不堪重负地摇晃着，盖住了徐明浩猫一般细碎的呻吟。他任由金珉奎急切地横冲直撞，双手附上他紧实的背肌，在他冲到极深处时，倏然嵌入肉里，留下几道明晃晃的抓痕。

徐明浩驰骋在欲望之中，思绪却随处飘泊。他拥着卖力而滚烫的躯体，感受着一阵又一阵猛烈的热流。他一用着哭腔求饶，一边忍不住思索:

为什么喜欢金珉奎呢？

似乎是个很难回答的问题，怎么做，怎么说，似乎都无法完全表达。那个人热烈如光，滚烫如火，那个人的拥抱是暖的，亲吻是软的，对一个人好恨不得一颗心都撞过去。

那个人是个聪明的笨蛋。

到底为什么喜欢他呢？

“啊、等...等等......”徐明浩突然身子一抖，环抱金珉奎脖子的手臂猛地收紧，仿佛触到了电流，连脚趾都被激到蜷曲。金珉奎不说话，只是朝着软壁里那块致命的凸点猛地撞了十几下，听到徐明浩压抑却变了调的呻吟后，才粗喘着换成温柔的碾磨。

他咬了咬徐明浩汗湿的鼻尖，笑骂道: “你不专心。”

“嗯啊...没...轻点！”徐明浩受不住那样缓而重的攻击，呜咽着咬住金珉奎的肩膀，泄出丝丝碎碎的喘息。

金珉奎吻上他，几乎算得上凶狠，下面的动作不停，唇齿纠缠也像发动了战争。吻到两个人都要喘不过气来，金珉奎才松开，盯着徐明浩几近失神的眼睛警告着:

“看着我，不许分心。”

冰凉的夜晚化进滚烫的水里，嘶哑着沸腾。在浪潮来临时，徐明浩摇晃着又分心了:

也许他喜欢金珉奎时刻不减的热情。

也许他喜欢金珉奎发着光的模样。

-  
直播结束了。

大家吵吵闹闹地庆祝下班，想要去加餐一起过个情人节。金珉奎难得兴致不高，他好不容易凑到徐明浩身边，那人却和崔韩率正聊的开心。

“聊什么呢？”金珉奎闷闷地声音从身后传来。徐明浩转头就看见他略显焦急的神情。他对金珉奎笑了一下，偷偷从后面去勾他的指尖。“在说新买的衣服，有事？”

“嗯。找你。”

崔韩率听了这话也就不留着了，打了声招呼就跟上了队伍。徐明浩和金珉奎走在最后面，和大部队渐渐拉开一些距离。金珉奎支支吾吾了半天，才压低音量问出了声:“你和爸爸聊了什么？”

“啊，”原来是直播时徐明浩讲到的见了珉奎爸爸的TMI。徐明浩脚步放慢了，想了一会儿，脱口而出，“爸...咳....叔叔问我你怎么样。”这个回答似乎不出所料，金珉奎也就没有注意到其中口误的小细节，他顿时腰板挺了起来，努力让自己的声音听起来不那么好奇:“那、那你说了什么？”

徐明浩觉得他可爱，抬手挠了挠那人的下巴尖，明明憋着笑，声音和脚步却丝毫不乱:“我说你很努力，很热情，对待事情特别认真，对待人也很用心。”他又想了一会儿，微微抬头，“然后..”

“然后什么！”金珉奎抓住徐明浩的手看他，眼里期待得仿佛闪着星星，在夜里亮的惊人。

“然后很适合做朋友。”

“就这样？”

“嗯。就这样。”

“什么啊。”金珉奎一下子耷拉下来，不满的嘟囔着，捏住徐明浩手心的软肉，“我们什么关系，居然说很适合做朋友！”徐明浩任由他拉着，逗他的心思却强烈起来，他抽出被金珉奎把玩的手，笑道:

“我们能有什么关系，我们清清白白。”

说完他就加快脚步追上其他成员，脑子却也琢磨起自己的回答。清清白白，纯洁，坦荡。他对金珉奎确实是那样的，他渴望与他共同面对一切喜乐，以及心里的阵阵摩挲，那是一种清白干净的爱意。

他突然意识自己喜欢的似乎不仅仅是金珉奎的热量，他想看到的也不仅仅是金珉奎活力满分的模样，他也想触及那个人的悲伤与孤寂，他也想帮他擦一次眼泪，拥他入怀里。

喜欢的理由，好像又失去了答案。

徐明浩忍不住偷偷去瞄金珉奎的神情，那人好像真的气着了，竟然一眼都不看他，明明和别人开心地笑着，看起来却那么勉强。前几天还在缠着自己问为什么会喜欢的人，现在连一个目光也不分给他，徐明浩暗暗叹了一口气，心道:

玩笑开大了，要哄很久。

回到宿舍后，徐明浩虽然心里着急，但也没立刻去道歉。吃饭时金珉奎挑了个离他远远的位子，也没像往常一样动不动就cue他，他的热情看起来有一点点假意，还有一点点小脾气。也难怪刚才胜宽就跑来问自己是不是和珉奎吵架了，要是现在急着跑去找他，成员们可能真的会觉得他俩在闹别扭。

徐明浩想了一会儿，还是乖乖地坐在了客厅的沙发上。

金珉奎郁闷极了，他盼着徐明浩快点来找他，又觉得徐明浩过分。先说喜欢的人是徐明浩，亲亲抱抱，爱做的事也全都两厢情愿，怎么能说他们的关系清清白白呢！金珉奎越想越生气，听到客厅里的笑声时，还烦躁的抓了两把头发。

这时，门“咔嚓”一声开了。金珉奎知道是谁来了，心里砰砰跳的厉害，面上却是一脸不高兴，他小声哼哼，不愿意看过去。徐明浩见他生气的样子，轻轻笑了一下，小心翼翼的走过去在他旁边坐下，然后伸手递过来一个红红的苹果。

“道歉。”他说，想了一下，又把声音放温和了一些，“珉奎，我错了，嗯？”

金珉奎心满意足，但还是装得不为所动，也不接苹果，只把脑袋扭到了另一边。“不要啊？不要我吃喽。”徐明浩说着，真的  
拿了那苹果一口咬下去，空气中顿时漫开一股甜丝丝的香气。

“不气了好不好，来亲一个。”徐明浩凑过去软声软气地哄他。

金珉奎向旁边挪开了一点，倒也不是因为生气，只是徐明浩的体温让他忍不住心猿意马，他低声咳了一下，闷闷地说:

“不亲。”

徐明浩轻轻挑了一下眉，转移了战略，凑他金珉奎耳边吐气:“真的不要亲？”金珉奎不可察地抖了一下，身上顿时像烧了火，但还是偏过头嘴硬的不行:“不亲！你和韩率他们不是玩的很开心吗，还找我干嘛？”

“反正我和你，你和他们，关系都是一样的，清清白白！”

徐明浩愣了一下，在他心里，清清白白的含义早就不同了。但他一想到金珉奎在意这个，心里一下子软了下来。他笑着，直接迈腿跨坐在金珉奎身上，手臂勾着他的脖子，低头轻轻碰了碰他的嘴巴，小声说:“不一样的。我不想亲他，也不想抱他。”徐明浩顿了顿，眼睛弯成了月牙儿，他没忍住又凑过去吧唧一口。

“但我想你。”

金珉奎眼色微变，感觉心脏被猛地揪紧，爆出甜蜜的糖浆来。他猛地扣住徐明浩的后脑勺，吻了下去。舌尖细细扫过带着清冽薄荷味的唇齿，纠缠时似乎还能品出苹果的酸甜。徐明浩睫毛湿软，轻轻扫过金珉奎的眼眉，他睁开眼，捧住那人的脸，温柔地说:“还生气？”

他们鼻尖抵着鼻尖，气息交缠在一起，只要稍一凑近就又能吻在一起。金珉奎咬了徐明浩一口，不满地说了一声“生气”，然后又凑过去亲他。不知道磨了多久，才喘着气说:

“生气归生气，又不是不喜欢你。”

徐明浩哈哈笑起来，手指点在金珉奎的额心，一下碰碰他的眉宇，一下亲亲他的眼睛。他突然意识到，喜欢这个人的理由，自己一辈子也说不出来了。

他只是爱慕着金珉奎这个人，而非他发着光的模样。

因为，那全都是自己眼里的光。

金珉奎抓住徐明浩作乱的手，和他额头相抵，又问了一次:“你说，我们什么关系。”

徐明浩轻轻用额头碰了碰他，笑道:“我们清清白白。”

“是我。”

“清清白白地爱着你。”

end

-为什么乌鸦像写字台？  
-因为就像我喜欢你没有原因。

(“清清白白地爱着你”是我很喜欢很喜欢的一句话，已经找不到出处了，但是真的很心动(ಥ_ಥ)


End file.
